You're my head, you're my heart
by LiveBreatheVampires
Summary: A Delena shortfic roadtrip, inspired mostly by 3x19. Not an episode prediction, more like Delena's quality time. Delena fans will like it. Please read and review, I suck in summaries :/
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey fanfiction world ;) Have a new story for you (And YES, I know I'm already writing two :P) But next week's promo is too amazing to not write anything about it.

I know A LOT of Delena shippers are writing roadtrips, predictions and a dozen things regarding this episode. We're DELENA fans, hello ;) I love reading what everyone writes, however I've got my own plot and plan.

Like I always say, I continue the story if I get enough reviews :)

**A little note: This story isn't going to follow Season 3 exactly. More like a Delena roadtrip FOR NOW, but that will be decided as we see more chapters.**

**Title from 'No light, no light' by Florence and the Machine. I am OBSESSED with it right now.**

**You are the night time fear**

**You are the morning when it's clear**

**When it's over, you will start**

**You're my head, you're my heart**

* * *

><p>"How about you come with me?" Damon was asking Elena after he had just said that he was going to Denver, in hope that Jeremy could connect with Rose. They needed to know who turned Rose so they could see which original was safe to kill and which not.<p>

"I can't leave Alaric," She protested.

"That's the reason you should be coming with me," Damon moved a bit closer to her, invading her personal space like he always did. "I can't leave you here unprotected. I wish I can believe that Alaric won't hurt you, but I won't take that risk."

Elena looked at Damon, contemplating what he said. After all, she was dying to see Jeremy again. Damon waited patiently, but he knew deep down that it didn't matter if she wanted to come or not, because he'd take her with him either way. It would be a cold day in hell indeed when he left Elena unprotected with a serial killer on the loose.

"Okay," Elena mumbled finally. "What do I need? I mean, how long are we going to stay?"

"You don't have to bring much," Damon answered shortly. "We'll buy stuff if it's necessary. I'll come pick you up in an hour…"

Before Elena could protest that an hour was barely enough to change and shower, let alone packing, he was gone.

Another reason why Elena didn't want to go was because she was afraid of being alone with Damon. Not afraid of Damon-she knew Damon would die before he'd even think of hurting her, but because when they were alone their relationship seemed to grow, making her already confused feelings even worse. Because she couldn't resist his snarky comments, his flirtatious looks, and most of all, those compassionate eyes when there was the time of pain, sincerity and tears.

She remembered the first time they went on a roadtrip together. She hated him back then, and was even terrified of him, yet she trusted him when he said 'yes', when she asked if she was going to be safe with him. And she also had fun with him, too, as they drank shots and talked. How much things changed since then.

She packed some clothes and underwear along with other necessities quickly.

* * *

><p>When he came to pick her up, Elena had just finished drinking her coffee. He came in to help her carry the small suitcase and then he held the door open for her, all gentlemen like. The first part of the trip was in silence until Elena realized that he wasn't driving in the direction of the airport, which was at least an hour away.<p>

"The airport's that way," Elena said, pointing at the sign. "This is the longer way."

"I'm not going to an airport, Elena," Damon smirked back. "Why would I want to travel in a plane when I can be stuck here with you in a car?"

Elena shot him one of her _looks. _"Seriously, Damon."

"Oh, fine," Damon rolled his eyes. "I'm not a fan of airplanes. Still don't trust today's technology much. And I'd be a tad pissed if you die in an airplane crash after all the sacrifices I've made to keep you alive," He was teasing her now, and Elena knew it, because she knew that if something happened to her Damon would kill himself.

"You're afraid of planes," Elena's lips twitched up in a brilliant smile once his words sunk in. "Ha-ha."

"No," Damon said, feeling suddenly pissed off. "Why would I be afraid of planes?"

She shrugged, leaning back against the seat. "It's a drive across the continent, Damon."

"I already told you-"

"Whatever you say," Elena teased, yawning, then she turned serious. "Damon…do you mind if I sleep a little? I'm still very tired…"

"Sure, go ahead," Damon said softly, turning the radio down to almost mute. "I'll wake you up for lunch, okay?"

"Thank you," Elena replied, making herself comfortable on the seat, shivering a little from the breeze.

"Here," Damon said, taking off his jacket and putting it around her shoulders.

She smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>At about 1pm Damon pulled over at a take out. He took off his seatbelt and inched closer to Elena to wake her, but he took his time into admiring her beautiful face and form as she slept. She was like an angel. God knows how many times he had snuck up in her room to watch that peaceful face at night.<p>

"Elena," He called out her name gently, but she didn't respond.

"Elena," He said again, a bit higher as he shook her gently.

Elena finally stirred and opened her eyes. "Hey, Damon," She offered him a warm smile. "What time is it?"

"It's one pm," Damon said, looking at his phone. "You should probably eat something, we don't know what we'll find later."

"Yes, I am a bit hungry," Elena replied.

"Good. That was what I was hoping for, since you weren't eating enough lately," He sighed. "I'll go get you something. Any preferences?"

"A burger's good, thanks," Elena mumbled, and Damon nodded.

"A burger it is then. Without pickles," He winked at her, knowing how much she hated those.

Elena smiled again, waiting patiently in the car. Her stomach was growling.

A few minutes later, Damon returned with two burgers, fries and a coke. They ate in silence until Damon turned to her. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to eat, Elena," Damon stated. "I can't just open the bloodbag here like a Capri sun."

Elena shivered.

"I won't kill anyone, I promise," Damon whispered, and blurred away.

Elena sighed deeply, dabbing the dashboard with a pen.

10 minutes.

15.

20.

What was taking him so long? Sighing, she got out of the car, walking to the direction she had seen him move.

As she turned, though, she saw him feeding on the girl. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, and she was clearly enjoying the bite because she was moaning in pleasure.

Elena turned away immediately. She didn't want to feel jealous. That girl was being treated as a snack, she thought, why should she, Elena Gilbert, be jealous?

Not more than two seconds passed before Damon appeared next to her on the driver's seat.

"Satisfied?" Elena asked plainly.

"For now," Damon shrugged, turning on the radio.

* * *

><p>"You haven't said much," Damon noted, sighing when the silence stretched out for too long.<p>

She shrugged.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours, Elena? I can feel you thinking from here."

"Nothing."

Damon sighed, pulling the car over. Elena looked down.

"Tell me," Damon insisted, taking her chin gently in her hands. It was then that he realized that she was crying.

"Elena, what's going on?" He demanded, his voice higher this time. His finger stroked her chin.

"I'm scared."

"You don't have to be," Damon squeezed her hand with his free hand. "Nothing's going to happen to you."

"No, Damon, I'm scared of losing you," She admitted. "I can't risk you being dead because of an Original…"

He sighed. "Elena, nothing's going to happen. We'll talk to Rose, and we'll see, okay?"

"But there is a missing weapon," She sobbed. "Someone who knows about us, and about Alaric's hiding place. What if someone…Oh God…"

"Look, nothing's going to happen," Damon hesitantly reached out to hold her close. "Okay? We always survive," He repeated, mimicking the words she once said to him.

Elena relaxed in his hug. It was actually the first time he had hugged her, and the sweetness felt good. Her face buried in his shirt and when he felt her do that, he wrapped his other arm around her waist, clenching her tighter. Then, he stroked her hair softly, the touch calming her.

When they finally pulled away Damon missed the warmth of her body next to his, but Elena had stopped crying. He reached out to wipe away the tear tracks and gave her a warm smile.

"Thanks," She said quietly.

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>"Caroline said Alaric's doing much better," Elena said as she read the text Caroline sent her.<p>

"That's good," Damon said, relieved. "We have Judgy to thank for that."

"Speaking of Bonnie…" Elena continued hesitantly, "She was with Klaus when Rebekah was torturing you…Did you see her?"

"I don't blame her for not helping me," Damon said unexpectedly. "Yes, I did. But as I said, I can't blame her."

"I never thanked you for saving me," Elena whispered. "I know you did it to protect me."

"You're welcome," Damon said with a sigh. "I already told you, Elena. I will always choose you. It doesn't matter who has to pay the price as long as you are safe."

He paused for a minute. "By the way...I heard you when I was feeding on that girl. I knew you were watching me."

Elena blushed, looking down to avoid his gaze.

"I know that you're against it...But I have to remain in control, Elena," He continued firmly. "You are with me in a car, completely defenseless. I can't risk hurting you."

"I know you would never hurt me..."

"I know that. But I might be a vampire, Elena, however I'm also a man," He said hesitantly. "You're not just a human being to me and you know that."

_You're my soulmate, _he wanted to add_. I don't want to hurt you, not physically, not emotionally. And I don't want to lose the control of my emotions._

Elena sighed, but didn't say anything. This was going to be a long roadtrip indeed…Because she had a feeling that lots of confessions were going to be made.

* * *

><p><strong>So, do you like it? Please review :) Nothing special for a first chapter, but those that read my stories know that I take time developing characters especially in a Non-AU.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks so much for your response, especially those that reviewed, they make my day! Thanks for your kind words.**

**Enjoy chapter two and feedback is appreciated. As I already said, I'm writing two other stories so I'm dividing my time, so three seconds to review isn't much to ask for ;)**

* * *

><p>During the trip, Elena had fallen asleep over and over again, and Damon had offered more than twice to go into a decent motel for her to get some rest. However, Elena didn't want to, claiming that she couldn't wait to get to Denver. She said that it was better if they go to a motel room afterwards.<p>

It was early in the morning now, and Damon missed Elena's voice and company. Sometimes he would stare at her, and the protectiveness in him for her sometimes made it impossible to concentrate. He could almost feel his unbeaten heart jump whenever he thought that she wasn't breathing in her sleep, or when he saw her eyebrows twitch and her lips whimpering when she was having a nightmare. If she wasn't drinking vervain, he would've definitely gotten inside her head to stop the nightmares that were interrupting the girl's rest.

The warmth of the sun was relieving him now, after a cold night's drive. Elena stirred in her sleep when she felt the warmth and opened her doe brown eyes that Damon loved. She yawned, turning to face Damon.

"Good morning," She smiled, "Are we there yet?"

"Good morning, sunshine," He smirked back, "Yeah. In fact, Jeremy's right there."

He pointed to a block of apartments and smiled again, this time a warm smile. "I know how much you miss him, Elena."

"Yeah," Elena said in a quiet voice. "I miss him so much."

He squeezed her hand comfortingly and parked the car, blurring to open the door for her. She rolled her eyes but smiled teasingly.

They walked to the block of apartments without saying another word, and Elena knocked lightly on the door.

"Who is there?" Jeremy's voice was heard after a few minutes.

"It's me, Jeremy! It's Elena!" Elena said, a tear falling from her eye when she heard her brother's voice.

The door was swung open, and Elena ran straight to Jeremy's arms. He grabbed her tightly, pulling her closer to his chest, his hands stroking her hair and the back of her neck.

"God I missed you!" Jeremy said as he planted a kiss on his sister's cheek.

"Me too," Elena said, wiping the tears from her face.

It was then that Jeremy realized that Damon was there.

"Oh, sorry Damon…didn't see you there. Come in."

"Thank you," Damon said. "It's nice to see you."

"Yeah," Jeremy mumbled, "I see that you've been taking care of my sister."

_The fact that she's alive and safe said so_, Jeremy thought.

They talked for a few minutes until Jeremy told them to go out for a bit, where he practiced baseball.

A few minutes after, Damon cleared his throat. "Jeremy, we need your help with something."

Jeremy shifted in discomfort, however he shook his head, urging him to elaborate.

"We need you to try and contact Rose."

"You travelled across the country to get me to talk to a dead vampire?"

"Dead vampire's redundant, but yes."

"I don't know if I can, Damon," He sighed. "I was only able to do that with Anna and Vicki."

"You can try," Elena encouraged, "We really need your help, Jeremy."

"What's going on here?" Another voice asked, and Elena's and Damon's heads whipped around when they recognized the voice.

"My least favourite original," Damon groaned when he saw Kol's face.

"Oh, we're on the same boat then, because you're my least favourite vampire." Kol swung the baseball bat backwards and then without warning, hit Damon in the face with it. Damon stumbled backwards until he fell to the ground, hard.

Elena rushed to help him but Kol pointed the baseball bat at her. "I wouldn't do that. This dick deserves it after wanting to kill us and throwing that bravado at our party."

"Stay back, Elena," Damon warned, slowly getting up.

"You know each other?" Jeremy was still processing. "Wait…original? You didn't tell me you were…"

"Yeah, I forgot about that," Kol gave them a smirk. "You're hanging out with the wrong people, kiddo."

"Did you do something to my sister?" Jeremy's eyes were burning now.

"To your precious Elena? No, I didn't," Kol inched closer to Elena. "But I still can if she decides to dig up information I don't want discovered. I hope you understand, sweetheart," Kol took a deliberate step towards her, his hands reaching out to cup her chin, but Damon was in front of her in a brief second, pushing his hands off Elena in disgust.

The latter took a step back, raising his hands in mock surrender. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt her…not yet. Though she does look like Tatia, and I still had some unfinished business with her…"

"Cut it out, Kol," Jeremy spat out.

Kol sighed. "Humans, so arrogant. Fine, I'll go for now." He then turned to Damon. "I'd keep an eye on Elena, if I were you."

Damon couldn't help not to let out a growl at the smooth threat Kol had just said, but before he could attack or say anything, Kol had blurred away.

* * *

><p>"What the hell were you thinking, Jeremy?" Elena cried out when they were in Jeremy's apartment again. "Didn't you think twice about trusting people?"<p>

"I should've been more careful," Jeremy sighed. "What is he, anyway? Elijah's brother?"

"Yeah," Damon said smoothly, rubbing Elena's arm to calm her. "Jer, you have to be careful. Have you been drinking vervain?"

Jeremy didn't say anything.

"You haven't!" Elena accused.

"Look, Elena, I couldn't continue living in fear-I'm away from Mystic Falls."

"For God's sake, Jer, if you know a way to prevent yourself from being killed…"

"Vampires are everywhere, Jeremy," Damon mumbled quietly. "You should've known better."

At that moment, Jeremy's dog came in the room, and Jeremy patted it lightly.

"It's so cute," Elena squeaked, patting the dog. The dog sniffed, moving to Damon, and the latter rubbed his head. However, the dog barked, and made a frightening noise, moving away from Damon.

"I guess animals don't like vampires," Damon muttered.

"That's why he's been acting strange towards Kol," Jeremy suddenly recalled.

"Wait, what? You invited him in?"

Jeremy didn't say anything.

"Oh my God, Jer…you have to be careful, he's been invited in…"

"Elena, we'll find a safe place for him," Damon assured her.

"No, both of you," Jeremy stood up sternly. "I've got my life back. I'll take care of this, I'm not going to move or do anything. I will deal with this."

Before any of them could protest, Jeremy continued. "I'll try to contact Rose."

* * *

><p>"Rose?"<p>

There was dead silence as Jeremy closed his eyes, focusing on the vampire. He let out a small breath.

"She's right there," Jeremy pointed to Damon's direction.

"Here?" Damon's eyebrows shot up.

"She knows you want her help…but she has a message," He repeated, this time his eyes closed.

"Tell Damon I'm rooting for him and Elena," Rose said slowly, but demandingly. This time, Jeremy was confused of whether he should say it or not. But, after a deep breath, he turned to Damon.

"She says that she's rooting for you and Elena."

Damon and Elena's eyes locked, and for a few minutes there was a deafening silence in the room. Elena didn't even realize that she was holding her breath until she felt an ache in her chest. On the other hand, Damon could hear Elena's heart pumping the blood violently, and decided that this was not the place to have a conversation like this.

"Ask her who turned her," Damon's voice cracked. "We have to know."

"Elijah," Jeremy said. "Elijah's the one who turned her."

* * *

><p>They were back on the road again. Neither one of them said a word. They were happy that Damon, Elena and Caroline were from Elijah's bloodline, but they were scared too. Klaus still had won, since he had turned Tyler. They couldn't let Tyler die.<p>

Rose's words were stuck into Damon's ears like some kind of lullaby. He couldn't forget the gaze, the lock of their eyes when Rose said that she was rooting for them. He couldn't forget the fast heartbeat Elena had, and the way her lips had turned into a thin line, then her head down to avoid his or her brother's gaze.

He drove in a small motel without a word. Elena noticed how he didn't hold the door open for her this time, and she quietly followed him in the motel.

"Two rooms, please," He asked the receptionist in a quiet voice.

"I'm sorry sir, there's only one room available."

Elena couldn't miss the way the young receptionist was looking at Damon. She was almost undressing him with her eyes. Elena's head shot up when she heard that there was only one room available.

"Two beds?" Damon asked.

"I'm sorry sir. Only one double bed."

He turned to Elena, and the latter nodded weakly. She was too tired to argue or think.

"We'll take it."

"Enjoy your stay," She smiled at him, but Damon didn't return it. He was too exhausted and frustrated to reply.

"Come on," He gestured, and Elena followed him without a word.

The moment they entered the room, they were happy to find out that it was a nice one. It had a king size bed, a wardrobe and a cable television, and there were nice views of the town.

"Damon, I think we should talk about what Rose said," Elena started slowly. "I don't want to…"

"It's fine. We don't have to talk about anything." His voice was harsh and short.

"Damon…"

"Elena." He said in the same tone of voice like hers.

"We should really talk about it."

"Fine then, talk," Damon said coldly, shrugging out from his leather jacket and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Stefan thinks I have feelings for you."

Elena didn't miss how Damon's voice softened. He looked vulnerable, his icy blue eyes looking at her, almost pleadingly. She realized that Damon wasn't just looking at her face, but his eyes bore to her soul.

"Do you?" His voice came out like a whispered coo, and Elena could almost feel the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I…I don't know," Elena's lips trembled, turning away. "I don't know what I feel…"

Damon blurred closer to her to cup her face. "Elena, it's okay…"

"No, it's not!" Elena sobbed, struggling to get free from his arms that were now holding her captive, holding her securely to him. "It's not. None of this is okay. I don't want to be Katherine, Damon! I don't want to!"

And then, the girl in his arms couldn't take it any longer. She sobbed, her tears staining his leather jacket, and she was truly confused. She struggled to get free, but in the same time, she wrapped her arms around him, not wanting to let go.

"Listen to me, Elena…you're not Katherine, okay?" He cupped her face. "Look at me."

Elena did so.

"You are not Katherine. Not even close."

"I'll be if I turn you against each other…"

Without knowing, Elena was admitting that there were feelings for him. She had feelings for him, she was just too scared to act about them.

He let her go. "I know," He mumbled slightly. "I understand."

He backed away a little. "Look, Elena…I'm going to shower. Get some rest."

Damon turned away, leaving Elena frozen, even more confused. She sighed deeply, wiping the tears away, and quickly used the other bathroom to shower and change. Her heart and mind were aching. She couldn't stand it anymore, she knew that she had feelings for Damon. There was no point in denying.

She heard him getting out of the shower, and as she wrapped a towel around her hair, Damon came out with his hair wet.

"Still not in bed?"

She shrugged. "I'm tired now."

"Take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor, I don't need much sleep anyways."

"Are you sure? We can share…You've been driving all n-"

"Take the bed, Elena, don't worry."

She settled in the warm bed, but before Damon could lay down, she tugged at his shirt. "It's big enough to share, Damon."

This time, he couldn't deny her. He turned away to unbutton his shirt as Elena stared at him mesmerized. He was beautiful.

He kept his pants on to prevent her modesty, and even though he rolled on his shirt, he still didn't take it off. He didn't want to make things more complicated.

As he got comfortable on the bed next to her, his arms and entire body ached for her warmth. He wanted to give everything to pull Elena up in his arms, hold her against his chest protectively, and protect her from anyone who dares to harm her. But he didn't, because Elena wasn't his. And because he had no right to hold her, since she didn't want him.

"Goodnight, Elena," He said softly.

"'Night, Damon."

A few minutes later, Elena's breath was steady and deep, indicating that she was asleep. However, Damon couldn't sleep much when he had that brunette next to him, the brunette he adored and gave anything for, even his life. He stared at her before running one finger over her eyebrows, moving them down on her cheek and stroking it lightly. He then traced her lips with a feather light touch and stopped, cursing at himself for being tortured like this by this woman. No, not woman-girl.

However, he couldn't help it-He linked their hands together, stroking her knuckles, and that is how he fell asleep.

And right at that moment, Elena opened her eyes, tracing her face with her fingers on the same area where Damon's light and gentle fingers were a couple of seconds before.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>

**Pls review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The reviews were amazing-thanks so much everyone!

On with Chapter 3 :)

* * *

><p>The next morning Elena woke up curled up to Damon's chest. She didn't know how she ended up curled up to him like that, but she wasn't going to move. Damon looked peaceful in his sleep, and there wasn't his significant smirk and those teasing eyes. He simply looked at peace.<p>

Elena took her time to stare at him, sighing internally for being put in this position. She closed her eyes and snuggled even closer, and her hands found their way on his chest, and so did her cheek.

Damon shifted and Elena was about to withdraw when she felt Damon's hand smooth down her hair. She lifted her head up to face him and she realized that he was already looking down at her with confusion in his eyes, but his hands tightening around her body showed that he didn't mind holding her at all.

Elena felt herself blush, but Damon's voice soothed her.

"Good morning, lazybones," He said softly, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Hey, Damon," Elena mumbled, offering him a warm smile. "Sleep well?"

_How could I sleep when I had you curled up on my chest all night long, _he wanted to say, but he decided to say, "Yes, I did."

"Good," Elena said nervously, backing away from him. Damon immediately missed the warmth of her body but he didn't make a move to pull her back to him.

"Breakfast for the human?" Damon asked to change the mood and the deafening silence.

"Sounds like a plan," Elena said, hopping out of bed, and Damon got to catch the sight of her bare long legs in her short shorts before she disappeared to the bathroom.

He growled as he moved to prepare breakfast.

* * *

><p>Elena got out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later, looking fresh and clean, her hair brushed back smoothly. Damon could see small waves hanging loose towards her face and neck.<p>

"Hmm, what's for breakfast?" Elena asked while sniffing, and Damon swallowed back any desire that swept over him when she moved next to him, her scent assaulting him and driving him crazy. What she was doing to him should be illegal.

He cleared his throat when he realized that Elena was still waiting for a reply. "Waffles, pancakes…" Damon mumbled, "You decide."

"I'll go for the strawberry waffles," Elena smiled, "I'll help you prepare them."

Damon took out the ingredients from the small refrigerator and they didn't say much while preparing the food, which was good since Elena wasn't prepared for another awkward conversation after the night before's events.

"They're good," Elena moaned when Damon set a plate of waffles in front of her, served with some kind of strawberry jam that was beyond good.

Damon smirked, taking one himself.

They ate in silence until Elena spoke up. "Damon…we know your bloodline now."

"Yes," Damon stated, "We're from Elijah's bloodline then."

"But it still doesn't solve our problem," Elena sighed. "Tyler's from Klaus's."

"I know," Damon continued calmly. "We'll have to figure out what we can do."

Elena seemed relieved that he didn't put a snarky comment behind his sentence, such as letting Tyler die.

"What about Stefan?"

"What about him?"

"We can't leave him hanging like this. I don't want him to be this person."

"I promised my brother that I won't let him go over the edge," Damon explained, looking directly into Elena's brown orbs. "But once, I also promised him that I'll keep you safe, and that I'll protect you. And this means that I can't just trust him around you."

"I don't think Stefan would hurt me again."

"Maybe. Maybe not. But I won't play on your life like that, Elena. Revenge is dangerous, you can't know how far some people are willing to take it."

He stood up to clear the plates.

"We all make mistakes, Damon."

"That's true," Damon continued, not looking at her. "But some mistakes cost lives."

"I did a mistake too," Elena started to walk slowly towards him. "The night of the ball."

"Don't. We can't go back to that, Elena."

"Yes, we can. We must," Elena continued, firmly. "I realized I was wrong the moment I said it. It's not true, Damon. Your love isn't the problem. We were arguing and I just…I lost it, and I didn't think. I shouldn't have said that, Damon. I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter, Elena," Damon said, but she could hear the anger, the betrayal and the hurt in his voice.

"Yes, it does," Elena continued, reaching out for his face, forcing him to look at her. "You always apologized when you were wrong. I didn't. What I said wasn't true, Damon, please believe that."

Damon stared at the brunette, his hands reaching down to grab hers, the ones that were still holding his face.

Elena leaned in slightly, hesitantly. He could feel her eyes on his lips like a million times before.

But Damon pulled away. Because he couldn't bear it. Not again.

Elena seemed to snap out of it, shame and embarrassment written on her face.

"I'm going out," She said suddenly, taking her jacket.

"Elena, wait!" Damon called out after her.

"I have to go," Elena said, opening the door and quickly going out. She couldn't face him. She wanted to kiss him, she was going to do it. But she couldn't hurt him, and Damon realized that because he pulled away. He was the one that shook her off, for both their sakes. Elena couldn't let him kiss her or initiate the kiss herself if she wasn't sure.

The cold, early morning air hit her face hard. But she didn't care, she pulled the jacket tighter around her body and walked. She didn't even care where she was going.

It was then that she felt somebody put a hand on her mouth, and then darkness overwhelmed her.

* * *

><p>"Dammit, Elena, pick up the phone," Damon growled, calling Elena for the fifth time in a row. He shouldn't have pushed her, after all this was hard for her. He knew that. She had confessed the night before, her fear of becoming Katherine.<p>

His phone suddenly rang, and he picked it up, ignoring the ID caller. "Elena, where are you?"

"She's with me," a harsh voice answered, and Damon felt his blood run cold.

"Kol," Damon spat through clenched teeth. "Let her go this instance or I'll end your sorry existence now."

"Hmm, what about a truce? I hear you and your brother are trying to end us, and figure some things out."

"Let her go, Kol," Damon warned. "Or I'll rip your head off."

"Oh really? Is it before or after I kill your precious Elena?"

"Klaus would kill you if you do."

But he was interrupted with a scream of agony from Elena.

"What are you doing to her? Stop it!" Damon roared, his face turning to his vampire one at the sound of Elena's scream.

"That is always the scream I get when I break their bones," Kol muttered, "And when I rip into their little necks. Now, will you come and we'll agree for a truce, or do I have to break Elena to little pieces? And oh, I can think of _so _much _enjoyable _things I can do to her, she does look like Katherine after all…What do you think, Damon? Turning her into a vampire sounds appealing…"

"If you…"

"Ah, ah. No threats," Kol ordered, making the sound of a ticking time bomb with his mouth. "You have ten minutes, Damon. Or I'll break Elena's other arm. Arrive five minutes late, and Elena won't make it out alive."

Damon didn't even listen to the last part. He had already took off. In fact, he didn't even care if people saw him using his supernatural speed or not.

* * *

><p>"Why are you doing this to me?" Elena cried, a lump in her throat and her eyes sparkling with tears of pain and fear.<p>

Kol pulled the ropes restraining Elena tighter, and she yelped as she felt her body dig in to the back of the chair, the ropes holding her stomach so tight that she could barely breathe. She was in pain, Kol had broken a bone in her arm and she couldn't move it.

He kneeled down so that he was facing her directly. His fingers moved to her face, stroking her cheek softly, wiping a tear away. "You should understand me better than anyone else, Elena," he said, continuing to move his fingers on her face, tugging stray pieces of hair behind her ears. "I can't lose my family."

"There are easier ways to get what you want," Elena spat, "You don't have to hurt people."

"Elena, you're mistaking me for your Salvatores," He said harshly. "I am a vampire, and I won't change to please a human. I embrace my nature, not change it."

"Damon and Stefan both made mistakes," Elena continued, determination in her voice. "But in the end, they die for each other. And they both die to keep me safe."

"That is what I'm counting on," Kol mumbled, backing away from her, then he tapped at his ear. "Guess Damon's here."

"Where is she?" Damon spat, blurring to get in, but he was blocked.

"Oh, I see you've figured out where I was keeping her," Kol said with a smirk, grabbing a towel and purposely cleaning Elena's blood in front of Damon. The latter roared, trying again, but the barrier was keeping him out.

"I'm sorry, you can't come in unless you're invited in," Kol leaned casually against the door.

"Where's Elena?"

"Oh, she's tied to a chair in the living room," Kol continued, keeping his tone neutral as if it didn't mean anything to him. "Now, are you ready to bargain?"

"I'm not bargaining with you until Elena's safe next to me."

"I'll say otherwise."

"My way, or I'll kill you right now."

"Very well then," Kol started to walk casually and from where he was, Damon saw him yank Elena, the latter crying from the pain since Kol didn't untie her. The ropes tightened around the poor girl then broke off, leaving marks on Elena's wrist.

He pulled Elena with him and Damon could see her torn form and the pain in her eyes.

"This is how it's going to work," Kol reasoned. "I'll request, and everytime we have a…disagreement, my fangs will slowly penetrate this girl's delicate neck. I might not be able to kill her, I admit, that was a threat, but I can still torture her until you give in to me. What do you think? Or something nicer…" Kol took out a pocket knife and moved it to Elena's stomach. "I can bleed the vervain out of her system. I can do it without killing her, you know…It would be fun to see what I can make Elena do."

Damon could see a fat tear roll down Elena's cheek. He didn't care what Kol was going to ask him, though he was almost positive about what Kol wanted. He was sure Kol wanted answers about the stakes and their recent discovery about their deaths.

"I'll help you," Damon said in surrender, his heart aching at the sound of Elena's soft whimpers, "Just…don't hurt her, okay? Let me heal her."

Kol loosened his grip on her, but didn't let her go.

"Start talking. About the stakes." Kol ordered. "And about your next plan. I heard you and Jeremy talking."

Damon didn't dare to look into Elena's questioning eyes. He knew she'd hate him forever for including her brother…but he had to.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm adding my own twist to the story. As I said, this is a roadtrip, not a season 3 prediction. I already wrote that twice in my other stories lol, I'm done with predictions.<strong>

**As for Jeremy, I really believe that Damon's gonna get him to do something to help...**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Loved last night's episode, the kiss was sooo hot! I absolutely loved it. But I'm so mad at Elena…I never called her a bitch, she's just a teenager that doesn't know how to choose but leading Damon on all the time and then breaking his heart is wrong. VERY wrong.

Anyway I will continue to take things how I imagined them to be (Like the episode didn't happen) I planned to upload yesterday before the episode but it wouldn't let me upload.

Please review, this is the last chapter.

* * *

><p>"What is he talking about?" Elena asked, looking at Damon. "How is my brother involved?"<p>

"Elena, I think it's a good idea if we bring him back with us in Mystic Falls."

Elena's eyes widened. "Did you even ask him if he wants to go? Jeremy got his life back, Damon…"

Kol cleared his throat. "You see, Jeremy can be a little problem for me, with his ghost abilities," He muttered. "Elijah may be the one who turned Rose but I don't want you messing around with my family."

Kol tightened his grip on Elena. "Stop trying to dig up answers I don't want to be found," Kol threatened, "Or I will hunt you down. Or better, I can take Elena away from you and you will never see her again. I'm sure Klaus will be thrilled to have his human bloodbag around with him at all times."

Damon clenched his teeth together, he wouldn't get scared this easily. But he didn't want to put Elena's life in danger.

"As long as we're clear," Kol loosened his grip on Elena and then slowly let her go. The girl, who was still scared, paused for a few minutes until she ran straight to Damon's awaiting arms. He held her gently, reassuring her, and she rested her cheek against his chest. When she looked back, Kol was gone.

* * *

><p>Damon carried Elena from the car to the small motel room and he gently sat her down on the bed.<p>

"Are you in pain?" he asked, "You're bleeding."

"I'll be fine," Elena replied with a heartbroken smile. He caressed her cheek where there were a few drops of blood. "Tell me if you're in pain, okay?"

"I will," Elena laid back down on the bed. "Do you mind if I just lay here for a while?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Elena laid back on the bed and Damon sipped on his bourbon, thinking about what Kol said. Kol definitely was hiding something, and he wasn't going to let it go.

He could feel Elena's gaze on him and sighing deeply, he went to lay next to her.

"Why don't you let people see the good in you, Damon?" She mumbled.

Not expecting that question, Damon paused.

"Because when people see good, they expect good. And I don't want to live up to anyone's expectations." He replied truthfully.

Elena sighed, turning to lay on her back. Damon stared at her beautiful face, she was looking like an angel that night.

Unable to hold any longer, Damon locked his hand with hers like he did before. His thumb stroked hers, feeling the delicate skin. She was driving him crazy, and he loved her too much to accept the fact that she was his brother's forever. He had hope.

He could hear Elena's sharp intake of breath, and for a minute, he thought that she was crying because of him, that he was the one that made her cry. Elena rushed out of the bed, pulling a sweater around her slim body, and leaned against the backdoor.

"Don't."

"Why not?" He asked, his eyes vulnerable.

He could still hear her heart beating and her sharp, uneven breaths.

But then, the world suddenly felt like a better place. Elena didn't know how this was happening, and if she was even controlling her own body or not. What she knew was that she was running straight to Damon's arms-no, lips-and her lips crashed with his. Her hands entangled in his hair, and Damon's hands found their way to her back, pinning her securely to him, warning the world that right at that moment, Elena was his.

The slow kiss turned into a hungry one and Elena felt herself being pushed, and it took her a while to realize that it was Damon that was pushing her to pin her up to the closest wall. His hands pinned hers, kissing her deeply, passionately. Then, he freed her hands and they once again found themselves in his hair, messing it up to keep herself still as Damon placed kisses on her neck, and Elena moaned in pleasure. His lips trailed down to her collarbone and chest, before finding themselves on her lips again. His hands were roaming around her body, exploring, feeling and holding her closer, until they settled on her lower back.

She was panting harshly now, and Damon stopped his act to let her catch her breath.

"No," Elena complained. "Don't talk. Just kiss me, and nothing else matters."

Damon never felt that kind of happiness in his life. Pulling Elena closer to his body, he picked her up and they both entered the motel room.

He continued kissing her when he settled her down on the bed, his hands stroking her cheek and hair, but not pulling away from her for a minute.

He had almost forgotten that she was still hurt and when the kisses grew deeper, he realized that there was still blood on Elena's neck, blood that he didn't see before because he was too busy kissing the love of his life.

Despite everything, his face turned, but there were still no signs of bloodlust or thoughts that he'd drain her dry. However, Elena panted, "Take my blood, Damon. I want you to."

He stopped to look into her eyes, to see if there was any sign of fear or discomfort. But her eyes were just inviting, almost pleadingly, and Damon couldn't resist her. He leaned down, kissing her neck once more and let his fangs elongate. He teased her with them for a few seconds, and Elena shivered in delight. Then, he gently-and slowly-bit down her skin. Elena yelped a little at first, when the fangs broke the skin, and he didn't like that he was hurting her. He stroked her cheek again with his other hand to show her that he was in complete control. He started drinking from her, and this time, Elena felt pleasure she never felt before when being bitten. With every pull, Elena was lost in a complete different world. The feeling of sustaining him and being this close to him was amazing.

Elena felt herself growing weaker, but it was worth it. Damon immediately pulled away and looked at her face. She was smiling at him.

"Did I hurt you a lot?" He asked worried.

"I didn't want you to stop," Elena assured him.

"I don't want to drain you dry," Damon smiled softly at her before leaning down to kiss her lips.

His face grew serious for a moment. "Elena…"

"Don't," Elena silenced him by putting a finger on his lips. "I know what you're going to say to me. But please, don't. Right now, what I want is here with me. I don't want to think of anything else… of _anyone _else. I love you, Damon. It took me long to realize it, but this trip…I just confirmed my feelings for you."

"And I love _you_," Damon assured her, holding her body close to his. "And nothing else matters."

* * *

><p><em>If only things ended up like this! :( Please Review one last time, hoped you like this little Delena goodness shortfic ;)<em>

_I left everything open ended with Kol so that we can see what the real writers will show us :P What I cared about is giving a Delena fic, not a prediction :)_


End file.
